


Bone Music

by yhlee (etothey)



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen, 奇迹暖暖 | Miracle Nikki | Love Nikki (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: Gray Raven and a deathly paramour.





	Bone Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).

> Watercolor and ink.


End file.
